Inuyasha is a Yaoi Hater
by alli-sun
Summary: Upon discovering he has become the resident whore of his fandom, Inuyasha is, to say the least, infuriated. But what if some select oneshots could change his mind? Inuyasha/Kouga, Inuyasha/Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha/Hojo, Inuyasha/Naraku.
1. InuKouga

**Title**: Inuyasha is a yaoi hater

**Summary**: Upon discovering he has become the resident whore of his fandom, Inuyasha is, to say the least, infuriated. But what if some select oneshots could change his mind? Inuyasha/Kouga, Inuyasha/Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha/Hojo, Inuyasha/Naraku.

**Warning**: Yaoi, no duh. I've been putting this warning on nearly all of my newer yaoi and slash stories. All I have to say is if you flame, do not do it for this reason. Flame because you don't like the actual writing or the plot, not because you hate yaoi.

**allieweasley - ** I got this idea while I was half-asleep at around midnight, like many of the ideas I get.

**Inuyasha** – No wonder they all suck.

**allieweasley** – Everybody ignore the little doggie here, he's in need of a trainer and is still very wild.

**Inuyasha** – What the—wild? I need a _trainer?_ Why don't you shove all of these trashy stories up your ass?

**allieweasley** – Humph! I've chosen to be the stronger person and ignore your crude and hurtful comments.

**Inuyasha** - :P Yeah, well you're a total slut with all those tank tops showing half of your boobs and your face looks like that ugly-ass car out there. Oh, that's your Mama's car? And speaking of her—

Inuyasha is now unconscious.

Oneshot #1

The Yaoi and Yuri Student Committee

"Takahashi, Inuyasha," The man mumbled. From what Inuyasha could remember, he was one of the education department leaders at his new high school. As for what his name was, what department he lead, or even what the name of the school was, he did not know. He did not bother to read the letter the school sent him, his father took it, read it, and dropped him off at the school entrance without a word or sign of farewell. Unless, of course, annoyed little grunts at unperfected younger sons counted as signs of farewell.

Inuyasha had been about fifteen minutes late for his appointment when he walked in the media center, not caring one bit. And surprisingly, the man sitting across from him on one of the little round tables did not care either, the seedy little man told him not to be late to his future classes and focused his eyes on the pile of papers before him.

"Well, Mr. Takahashi, I hope you will have a good experience here at Tokyo High School," The man said. Inuyasha blinked. Of course, Tokyo's high school, how stupid could he be?

_Hn, whatever_ Inuyasha thought _He's not going to be smiling when he sees my old school's reports._

And sure enough, when the man riffled through a yellow folder to find comments and recommendations written by Inuyasha's old teachers, his laidback smile twitched downwards slightly. "Hmm…well, it seems that you will still have to retake Geometry and Biology. Freshmen classes, they are, but no worries. You'll catch up with a lot of encouragement and soon you'll be where everyone else is," And he finished this with another smile. Inuyasha sighed and rolled his eyes.

"All your other classes have been marked average, so no more Special Education for you, young man," The man said. "I'm quite happy to see you did quite well in language. You've learned English, Chinese, and Japanese quite well."

Inuyasha snorted. _Now they're calling C's "quite well". People really have lowered their expectations for me._

"Now, Tokyo High is also very proud of its wide variety of clubs. If you are able to balance clubs and school, colleges will be very, very impressed. So have a look," The man handed him a large packet. Inuyasha allowed himself to quirk an eyebrow; that thing had to be long enough for a nice little chapter book, "And see if there's anything you're interested in."

While the man continued to move on about his Special Education classes, and how he "should really push himself to meet his own, individual goals", Inuyasha allowed himself to be distracted by the long list of clubs. There were really some bizarre clubs that he had never heard of, or dreamt of, in his life.

_Apple-collectors club_

_A-student homework club_

Inuyasha flipped forward a few pages and began to skim the pages again. So far, this school seemed completely drab.

_Joy of Reading club_

_Karate club_

_Kite-making club_

Now the man began to talk about the history of this "amazing school, so full of cultures and backgrounds and outstanding students." Inuyasha hid his face, which was twisted into an annoyed scowl, behind the large packet and continued to flip through.

_Nosy noses (OMG GOSSIP!) club_

_Never give up club_

_Oral speakers club_

There was nothing he was interested in. Inuyasha had half a mind to just throw this worthless packet in the trash, right in front of Mr. What's-his-face too. But the other half thought the packet was hilarious and continued to read.

_Silence is golden club_

_Snake club_

_Shake it, break it club_

He had decided to call the man Flavio. Flavio seemed as if he was wrapping up now, pushing his glasses up his nose every two seconds. Inuyasha quickly flipped to the very last page of the packet and looked for more funny club names. His eyes landed on the _y_'s, then they stopped on one line.

_Yaoi and Yuri student committee, The_

**xXxXxXx**

Inuyasha Takahashi had known from an early age he was different. He had stuck worms down girls' shirts and put salt in their milk, just like the other boys in elementary school, but he had found it odd that older girls and boys were seen together holding hands and doing gushy stuff when they were supposed to make fun of each other and fight. He thought that it came to you when you grew up, it was an adult thing to like girls just like it was an adult thing to pull pants up, way up above the belly button.

He didn't quite know when he found out, but when he did he knew he could not tell his family. Inuyasha's mother was dead, so he could talk to her grave, but he felt as if she would never accept him anyway, even if she tried her hardest. Sesshoumaru? He was probably the baddest player in his grade, and probably his whole school. Damn, that bastard had two or three different girls come to their house every week. His Dad? Let's not go there.

So Inuyasha told nobody. He kept this precious secret to himself, even all the girls he dated. Relationships never lasted long, because all of the girls he went out with (all three) could feel that even when Inuyasha acted like a wild animal he was never really into it, he was forcing himself to be someone he was not.

And now was his chance to be with people like him, and be amongst people who would accept the disgusting little part of him that even he sometimes hated. But how would he know they wouldn't think him odd, to have never acknowledged himself fully as who he was? How would he know it wasn't just a trick of a group of cruel teenagers, looking to embarrass people like him?

Inuyasha went through the first two months of school isolating himself, never doing a single load of homework and getting the usual straight F's, even his wonderfully done language. He continuously got out the club packet and stared at the little black words that were beginning to fade, reading them over and over again and willing them to give him some sort of sign, some sort of message.

It turned out that the club wasn't fake, he heard it announced on the loudspeaker every Wednesday afternoon, followed by the whole class booing and shouting out "ewww!" But Inuyasha was still practically scared to death at the thought of what his family and classmates were going to say. A couple of girls had already gone up to him, smiling at him and showing off their little skirts, asking for his number. The whole school had nothing bad to say about him yet, the guys gave him some nods and high fives and the girls all talked about how hot the new guy was. Would he really ruin this perfect little image?

Halloween passed and everyone put away their costumes, Thanksgiving was sneaking out and Inuyasha began to think more and more. All the wonder about the club, growing inside of him like a evergreen tree on hormones, was making him crazy. He wanted to join, but at the same time he didn't want to join. He wanted to just get it over with and show everybody who he really was, but at the same time he wanted to remain the cool, quiet newbie.

The day before Thanksgiving Inuyasha heard from someone that the Yaoi and Yuri Student Committee was asking for donations, though he wasn't sure why. And that very same day he found himself walking through the stale, cold air to the new bank he was father was using and collected all the money currently in his account. 50,000 yen, about 385 US dollars. The next day, he walked into the main office and told them the money was for the Yaoi and Yuri Student Committee. The woman there raised her eyebrows, but said thank you and told him to have a nice Thanksgiving Day.

A week later Inuyasha heard, in an effort to raise the average grade, anyone who wished to join a club must pass at least all their classes. He immediately dived into school and sure enough, 100's began to show on his exam papers. None of the teachers bothered to be nice about this and told him head on they were surprised that he was able to achieve such a thing and if he had been cheating. Inuyasha had glared at this comment. He was actually very smart, he just did not bother trying. If he put in even one drop of energy in his schoolwork an F could be worked up to a B or a C instantly. But since it was not a drop of energy but a whole ocean of effort that he was using, he began to work his way up the top, where the nerds resided.

Finally, on a December Wednesday Inuyasha heard on the loudspeaker _"Congratulations to…The Yaoi and Yuri Student Committee has changed its meeting place, they will now reside in the new gym…Can Miroku Houshi please report…"_

The Yaoi and Yuri Student Committee was going to meet at the new gym. Without thinking, he grabbed his bags and headed towards his destination. In the back of his mind, Inuyasha could hear a small, meek voice reminding him that his father preferred for him to return home right after school's dismissal, but he pushed this aside. He could feel his entire, fake life flash before him, and knew that he needed to turn the story of his life around.

When he entered the new gym, there were more people than he thought. He thought that there was going to be a sorry number of two or three, since there were very few people in high school who would be courageous enough to stand out and be openly…yeah.

There was a generous number of ten to fifteen members of The Yaoi and Yuri Student Committee. A few of them were cross-dressers, others looked quite normal, besides the fact that they were all flirting with one of the same gender. Inuyasha stood next to the door and leaned against the wall, completely silent. Perhaps this wasn't the best idea, perhaps he should avoid his father being angered and—

"Why, hello there," A honey-filled voice said. Inuyasha blinked and looked around. There was one of the cross-dressers standing before him, with messy hair pulled back into an odd bun and dark red lip gloss glistening on his thin lips. "Are you new here? I don't believe I've ever seen you here." The cross-dressing boy looked Inuyasha up and down, and then smiled slyly. "If you want me to show you around…get to know me…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. _Oh shit._

"Jakotsu, stop flirting with the poor kid," Another more masculine voice said from behind Jakotsu. Another boy walked up with long hair pulled back in a braid, but besides this utterly girly hair he looked quite normal. "Sorry boy, this little slut is such a flirt."

"Oh shut up," Jakotsu said, laughing, and punched the other boy lightly. He turned back to Inuyasha, the seductive glint in his eye had almost completely vanished by cheery politeness, but it was still there. "You're new here this year, right? Wait! Wait…don't tell me…" Jakotsu's face screwed up as he attempted to remember Inuyasha's name. The other boy sighed and walked straight up to Inuyasha.

"I'm Bankotsu," He said, shaking Inuyasha's hand. "The idiot behind me is my boyfriend. He doesn't mean anything by talking like that, his whole family loves doing the same thing. That's why he has so many brothers."

"…Inuyasha," Inuyasha finally said. He was surprised that someone could possibly be as confident as Bankotsu had been, telling him he had a boyfriend.

"Well, Bankotsu can be more heartless than the devil sometimes," Jakotsu snapped back. Then he realized something. "You're name is Inuyasha!" He cried out in triumph.

"What's going on here?" A cute little voice said. A rather short girl bounced up to them with large eyes and dark brown hair pulled up in a side ponytail. Suddenly, Bankotsu seemed annoyed and grabbed Jakotsu's arm.

"We're leaving," Inuyasha heard him say curtly. Jakotsu looked quickly at the girl and nodded. Inuyasha stared after them, wondering whether or not he should follow.

"A lot of the gays here hate me," The girl said sweetly as she came to Inuyasha's side. She cocked her head to one side and observed Inuyasha's profile. "Yep, you're definitely one of the hotter ones."

Inuyasha's head snapped to the side to face the girl. "Wha…? Aren't you supposed to, um…"

"Be lesbian?" The girl prompted. "It's okay, newbies here are sometimes afraid to say it. No, I'm the only one who's straight, but I'm the yaoi writer and drawer." She smirked rather evilly, though it continued to look cute with her small nose and round face. "You?"

"Inuyasha," Inuyasha said again. He wondered how many times he would have to introduce himself here, but Rin seemed like one of the girls who loved to gossip. Hopefully, she would spread the word about him.

Sure enough, Rin skipped away to the group of lesbian girls touching up on their makeup. Inuyasha saw one of them slap her buttocks, and she burst out laughing. He rolled his eyes; sure she was straight.

"Okay everybody! Let's gather 'round!"

That voice.

Inuyasha had heard that voice many times before. It would call out during class time and laugh down the halls. It whooped and hollered as it charged at other football players on the field. It cursed whenever its name was announced to be called down to the office, which was often. Inuyasha's eyes followed his ears in the direction of the voice. He knew exactly who the owner of that voice was, yet he was still surprised out of his mind.

There was Kouga Ookami, one of the "popular guys". He was a well-known jock and was drooled over and worshipped by the cheerleaders. He never worked in class but in the end it always worked out for him. All the guys respected him and beating him in a fight was a huge accomplishment for any of them. All of the girls were swooning over his shining smile that he would flash in their direction. But most of all, Kouga Ookami was said to be 100 straight.

Inuyasha saw Rin, Bankotsu, _and_ Jakotsu all walk up to him and speak. Inuyasha was just about to give them the slip to get the hell out of the place and just leave when Kouga's eyes made a sudden move and then they were staring each other, gold met an icy blue that sent unfamiliar chills down Inuyasha's back and he could not bring himself to look away. He wasn't leaving now, he couldn't.

**xXxXxXx**

Going to the meeting in the new gym that day ended up being the best decision Inuyasha had ever made. His Dad was furious when Inuyasha came back late, way late, and demanded to know where he had been. Inuyasha wished he could say what he was, where he was, but in the end he just wondered why he was and lied, telling his Dad that he had gone to a friend's house and forgot to tell him. He was grounded. Duh.

The Yaoi and Yuri Student Committee was filled with people like him, except Rin. People who were different and wanted to be accepted, so they joined forces and held their own events, together. It was a cliché full of people from other clichés. Art freaks, band geeks, there was a dancer and some karate club members, etc. etc., and there was a jock. One very, very hot jock.

The Kouga in school and the Kouga in the club were quite different. The Kouga in school stopped and girl's lockers and smart-mouthed the teachers. The Kouga in school listened to the newest music with his friends and ran down the halls laughing and screaming, sometimes with his shirt off. The Kouga in always switched classes with his fellow jocks and would make the whole class burst into laughter. The Kouga in school was straight.

The Kouga in the club was the leader, the founder, actually. He filed his name and the request for the club under someone else's, though, Jakotsu's. The Kouga in the club showed a quieter side, and wasn't always hollering and keeping his image. He was surprisingly sweet, yet remained humorous and was still the center of attention.

The Kouga in the club watched Inuyasha. Inuyasha knew that, he caught Kouga's eyes sometime, and then the blue-eyed jock would quickly move his irises somewhere else. Kouga would look at Inuyasha when he was pretending to speak to the whole group, and though he tried to keep the piercing gaze Inuyasha would quickly move his irises somewhere else as well. The group would often go out after a meeting to ice cream or sushi, and Inuyasha would always suddenly find himself at the head of the line, first grab first serve.

Inuyasha quickly discovered that there were three types of meetings. Serious meetings, fun meetings, and a combination of both. The serious meetings were made to counsel—no, govern—no, encourage—no. Well, Inuyasha knew that the serious meetings were made to make him confident. They would talk about their history and how they had to endure being different, they would comfort each other and laugh about mean stories and insult the homophobes. Inuyasha felt better, but he still could use the word when all the others used gays and lesbos so easily in their speech.

Serious meetings were short.

Fun meetings longer, and the name described it all. The Yaoi and Yuri Student Committee held parties occasionally, and they would dance with everyone and there would be no worries. They aided each other with their homework, which was surprisingly entertaining with a movie playing and Ramen for everyone. And they actually got their homework done, which was saying something. Jakotsu also had an older brother who ran a gay club at the edge of town, so every month they would file in the subway and spend nearly the whole night there and return, tired and a few of them very satisfied.

Kouga had never truly gone up to him and introduced himself. But neither of them had to. Rin was Kouga's little messenger, sitting down to talk to Inuyasha, then scurry back to Kouga. Inuyasha could see him glaring at her, no doubt furious that she was being as obvious as she was. At the parties, he could feel Kouga's eyes burning holes into him but neither of them danced together. They hardly made contact.

But somehow, they knew everything about each other. Inuyasha knew Kouga played football, soccer, and fencing for the varsity team. He found out Kouga's AIM and email address, he found out his phone numbers and locker number and somehow he had memorized his whole entire schedule. And vice versa for Kouga.

Kouga knew that Inuyasha was new and had moved from China the previous summer. He knew Inuyasha's mother had died when Inuyasha was a child, he knew that the other "family", his father and brother, did not think much of him and often didn't acknowledge his existence. Kouga knew that Inuyasha didn't especially care for school, he knew every lecture Inuyasha endured, even when he began getting straight A's in an effort to stay in the club. And Kouga knew, by some odd means, that it was Inuyasha who had been so generous to donate 50,000 yen to help Kagura's little sister, the poor little girl who had needed surgery.

There were the little moments that Inuyasha could count. In the crowded subway buses, where the club took the chance to begin grinding, there was Kouga behind him. There was an awkward pause for the majority of the trip, both of them wondering what to do, and just before everyone filed out Kouga finally moved his hips against Inuyasha's. It had been thrilling, exciting, and whenever Inuyasha and Kouga caught each other's glances in the club that day they would grin slyly.

When Kouga spoke once of how, back in elementary school, he had a sweet little girlfriend called Ayame who dumped him when he confessed, he had made sure to sit next to Inuyasha and behind their backs their fingertips touched slightly. It was short, it was sweet.

"He's in love with you," Sango, a girl in the karate club, had whispered to him.

"You are sooo lucky," Jakotsu had whined, earning a glare from Bankotsu.

Inuyasha was finding this very annoying, not the fact that Kouga was "in love with him", but because Kouga wasn't doing anything. He would look in the mirror often, wondering if there was something wrong with himself that chased Kouga away. Inuyasha counted on Kouga to make the move, he knew that he couldn't. For some reason, he knew that Kouga could.

It was slowly nearing the end of the year, and now Inuyasha was becoming aggravated. He needed to think of something. Some heavenly being up there had to help him, or else he would just burst and do something embarrassing in front of the whole school…with Kouga. And that just would not do.

The help from the heavenly being popped into his head in the middle of another Wednesday meeting. Kouga sat brainstorming aloud something new they could do, as some sort of celebration for the upcoming end-of-the-year, when Inuyasha suddenly said loudly, "What about spin-the-bottle?"

Short silence, then:

"Cool."

"Oh damn, I'll have fun."

"Nice one, Yash."

"Dunno why I didn't think of that."

"Who here agrees I'll make out with everyone?"

But Inuyasha was waiting for Kouga's voice amongst the sea of praise and opinions. He lay on his stomach, leaning on his elbows and chin prompted on his fist. Kouga sat across from him, slightly on the left, with crossed legs and an unreadable expression.

"Yep, that's what we're going to do," Kouga said finally, with an air of conclusiveness. "Who will bring the bottle next week?"

For some reason, Inuyasha was feeling bold. "Why do we have to wait? We could just buy a bottle from a vending machine and chug it down, then use that."

"You are _spinning_ with ideas, mah boy," Rin said with a smile. Someone whispered "corny bitch" and Rin glared around.

"…Okay," Kouga said quietly, a shy smile sneaking on his lips but he seemed to be trying to keep a straight face. "Chugging contest everybody, then we'll exchange some spit."

Everybody laughed and raced towards the nearest vending machine.

The first two people were Sango and her friend Kagome. Sango spun it and it landed between Jakotsu and Kagome, and since Sango was straight up lesbian _and_ she couldn't stand Jakotsu she kissed her best friend since fourth grade squarely on the lips. Several people wolf whistled and the two girls broke up red in the face and laughing.

Afterwards, Inuyasha couldn't remember anything. He could remember when he grasped the bottle with shaking heads, eyes trying to flit around everywhere except Kouga, but the very minute he flicked his wrist to make a ferocious spin Kouga caught his eye and he could not look away. He remembered himself lost, drowning in the ocean, the vast sky of blue in Kouga's eyes. He did not, however, remember who the bottle actually pointed to, but if it wasn't Kouga nobody had bothered to point it out.

Kouga tasted wonderful. Inuyasha found the taste of the soda Kouga had chugged, and a warm fiery feel contrasting beautifully with those icy eyes. He could feel Kouga's staggering breath, matching his own and it made such a nice rhythm. Inuyasha felt like he had an appetite now, he was wholly addicted and very, very hungry for more of Kouga.

This was what Inuyasha remembered, tasting, hearing, smelling the musky football sweat smell, but not truly remembering the sights. But it didn't matter.

"My parents don't know about this," Kouga said quietly. After the meeting, after everybody else left, the two stayed behind outside, leaning against the cold of the exterior and keeping close together. "My friends don't either."

"Neither do mine," Inuyasha whispered back. "Well, I mean my parents. All my friends are in… here…yeah."

"When I knew about it, I was really scared," Kouga said, breathing into Inuyasha's neck and causing shivers to run down his spine. He knew what Kouga meant, by the words _when I knew about it_. "The person I was before I was gay is still the person he is now, but now I feel like my body is shared by two people. It's weird."

"I understand," Inuyasha said.

"Good, then say it."

"What?"

"It feels awkward to say _I'm gay_, but you have to," Kouga said, "It's like accepting yourself."

"I already have accepted myself!"

Kouga chuckled. "What a stubborn puppy." Inuyasha glared.

"Oh come on!" Kouga egged on quietly. "If you do, you might get a little achievement award. Something for your…good behavior?" He raised his eyebrows and smiled.

Inuyasha sniggered and looked at Kouga's face. It was true, the sides of Kouga were both real, he wasn't pretending to be either. Kouga was the loud jock and popular boy, but he was also the leader of the Yaoi and Yuri Club Committee. He saw straight, he thought gay, he was a good person through and through. He would be…great.

"I'm gay."

"Hey, guess what? I am too!" Kouga said, "Let's go!"

And the sounds of the two boys laughing and scuffling around could be heard throughout the night. There were their little adorable moments, soft kisses and touches, and then there was a true test of strength as they mock-wrestled each other and Kouga slammed Inuyasha to the ground, claiming his "reward." The air smelled of cigarettes and the ground was slightly muddy, the night was cloudy and a tad bit too chilly, but to Inuyasha, it was perfect. And he was proud to say: He was a gay in The Yaoi and Yuri Student Committee.


	2. InuSess

**Inuyasha is a yaoi hater**

**Summary**: Upon discovering he has become the resident whore of his fandom, Inuyasha is, to say the least, infuriated. But what if some select oneshots could change his mind? Inuyasha/Kouga, Inuyasha/Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha/Hojo, Inuyasha/Naraku.

**Warning**: Yaoi, no duh. I've been putting this warning on nearly all of my newer yaoi and slash stories. All I have to say is if you flame, do not do it for this reason. Flame because you don't like the actual writing or the plot, not because you hate yaoi.

Oneshot #2

**Taste the Rainbow**

**Summary**: AU: Kikyo/Kagome, Inuyasha/Sesshoumaru Kagome and Inuyasha are princess and prince and are forcibly betrothed to each other. And they're both secretly gay.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else affiliated. Ya happy, Takahashi?

**allieweasley – **Erm, this was actually my own challenge that I posted on littlefiction's Adopt-A-Plot-Center, however I've always been thinking about writing it myself since. Now that it's summer, why not give a shot at it? :)

**Inuyasha** – You're so weird you write your own challenges.

**allieweasley** – Please Inuyasha, I'm trying to be creative here. I have two more chapters to go. Is that right? I think it's two. Inuyasha/Naraku and Inuyasha/Hojo, right?

**Inuyasha – **You crazy Asian bitch, you ignored this thing for months and now you're suddenly back into it?

**allieweasley** – I don't see why not. Aren't you?

**Inuyasha – **Hell no! This one makes me look like some kind of slut!

**allieweasley – **Please enjoy, everyone!

* * *

Whatever tension Kagome felt, it was drowned out by the utter sereneness of the House of Priestess. She'd woken up, feeling the distraught of a spoiled child, and yet the entire castle was as holy and peaceful as yesterday, as last month, as those years ago when she first arrived.

What a princess she was then, six-years-old and barely did she step out of the castle except for a play in the gardens. She had been screaming to her Governess in distress, her cheeks growing redder and redder, and then turned to her Mother, the Queen, with a loud bawl. The Queen made a little _tsk tsk_ at her, and her Governess gently explained to her how special she was to come here, how powerful she would become, and what a wonderful Queen she would make. Kagome would have none of that, she continued to cry.

Kagome would never get over being spoiled rotten as a toddler. Not even after a humiliating event a few days after her arrival. She had seen another little girl, who looked just a bit taller than her, just a bit older, but had the prettiest black hair and pale skin. Kagome had squealed with delight when the girl stared at her with a child's curiosity, and she screamed to the nearest adult around, "I want her! Gimme!"

Oh, the embarrassment.

What a shock it must have been. What a blow to her Mother, the Queen, too. They'd written to her Majesty explaining their concerns that it may be that Kagome was already engaging in unholy thoughts and desires, perhaps even actions.

She found out later why this proclamation of ownership was so offensive, and blushed madly. She had not meant _that_, she just wanted another toy and that was all. And what was even more embarrassing was that, at the time, Kagome had expected them to hand her over as if she were the little toy she wanted. That was when an elder priestess was forced to explain other meanings of the word _toy_ to her.

Kagome bit her lip. It seemed she'd been doing nothing but dreading lately. Dreading that she'd actually done her past. Dreading what was to come in the future. Dreading, dreading, dreading. She even dreaded to get back into regal kimonos again after wearing comfortable priestess-wear for years. But she had to today.

It was only a small meeting, anyway. Normally, spawn of royalty had grander gatherings to meet their betrothed, but Kagome had insisted a smaller one. She did not want everybody watching her, she did not want to try to please everybody and pretend to be pleased with…what's-his-face. She'd almost lost the battle, when lo and behold, what's-his-face's half-brother sent them a letter and requested the same thing on the behalf of his brother. So far, it was the only redeemable feature of him she could think of.

So Kagome wore a pleasant summer kimono, light and warm with golden color. Her sash was white, and her fan red. Kagome stared around the Hall where everybody in the House of Priestess had their meals, trying to ignore that everybody was staring at her as well.

Suddenly, she caught a familiar face; Kikyo. They exchanged soft, secretive smiles.

Kagome came to her seat with steaming fish and melon. The House of Priestess had a way of ranking all the women and girls, however she had yet to figure it out. She thought at first it was age, and then prettiness, and then power, and then family bloodline. Presently, she had a hunch it was all of these thrown into a pot.

A dish made a soft clatter next to her. Kagome knew who it was before having to look up. She felt her happiness thunder proudly; Kikyo had an amazing amount of power, and Kagome was a blood-born legitimate princess, so they sat at the same table.

"_Ohayo_, Princess Kagome," Kikyo politely, her eyes cast towards Kagome's lovely kimono in a modest way. "You are looking well."

"_Ohayo_," Kagome sighed rather dolefully. "I'm afraid I do not feel as well as I supposedly look."

"Ah, today's the day," Kikyo sighed along with her, though still ever the same polite. "Please don't joke now, what have you heard of Prince Inuyasha, besides him being a complete 'dolt'?"

"Nothing much," Kagome responded, "I barely find myself able to remember his name. You cannot expect me to remember much more, this is too much hard work."

"I hope you do not get a headache from thinking too much of him," Kikyo said, laughing slightly.

"I assure you, it won't be he I think of," Kagome said crossly. "He really is a dolt," She added, though more to herself.

"Who will you think of then, Princess Kagome?" Kikyo said, and for the first time that day Kagome could detect the slightest trace of wantonness. She was looking at Kagome, polite as ever, but with a tilt to her head and her clean face lifted in a smile. Kagome felt thrilled. So the jealousy factor brings it out, eh?

"Oh, I haven't time for this," Kagome said, as if Kikyo had been wasting her time. "I must get ready. I must go back to my room, bustle, and think."

Imagine them writing to the Queen again, telling her Kagome was still relentlessly flirting with Kikyo after ten years.

* * *

Inuyasha was said to be brash, loud, rude, dirty-mouthed, sinful, cocky, muscular, imposing, lusty, lustful, and headstrong.

He really didn't care what people said of him, because to tell the truth everything they said about him was true. He did not like to live a human life, it was too boring for him, too mellow. Perhaps it was alright when he was a pathetically shy little child, when his kind human mother protected him under the billow of her enormous kimonos, but not now. Not when he was in his prime, his blood-filled, demonic prime.

He enjoyed the life of the Western Lands' Castle, where there was thrill and excitement to run through and demons being strong warlords to look up to, not weak like humans, who squealed and scurried like rats. He enjoyed spirit and noise, and that knowledge be passed through conversation rather than thousands upon thousands of scrolls. Wasted paper, he thought them. He enjoyed arguing for the sake of arguing and growing stronger by each passing day. He enjoyed hunting in the Kingdom's woods and eating his kill fresh and with the blood still pulsing and warm. He enjoyed a life that had life.

But not particularly today, because today he had to _impress_.

He was still sour about it. He had been close, _so close damnit_, to persuading Sesshoumaru, his half-brother and the King, to having no betrothal at all. No engagement, no bindings, no stupid little meeting with an empty-headed priestess human. He was so close, but Sesshoumaru agreed only to a smaller meeting.

Damn it, and all the work he'd been through as well! Two blow jobs and a whole evening being tied up. It was just unfair, he reasoned.

But whatever, he also thought eventually. What was done was done, so he might as well clean up a bit at the very least. And he would like very much to think that when he stumbled in on Sesshoumaru naked in the hot springs and eyeing him with a bored look, it was very much a mistake. Just to had drama to the situation. But once again he was forced to be truthful. He wasn't a bit surprised.

"You're here to bathe?" Sesshoumaru said coolly, his sharp jaw line just waiting to get punched.

"What else would I be here for?" Inuyasha grinned, removing his clothes carelessly. He'd been staring quite shamelessly at his brother's revealed chest, his pale navel only just lost under the murky hot water.

Sesshoumaru stared back at him with the same forwardness, and ended up talking to Inuyasha's exposed crotch rather than his face. "You'd better hurry then, brother. You're to meet her in a hour."

"What! You're not coming?"

"And I'm going to be there with you," Sesshoumaru said in his impatient, confident voice. Inuyasha always felt like a stupid, helpless child around his brother. His eyes lit up suddenly. Why, wasn't that a naughty new idea?

"What are you thinking about now?" Sesshoumaru demanded. Inuyasha was grinning like a fool as he got some soap and a clean cloth.

"Nothing," Inuyasha shrugged, almost convincingly indifferent. He plopped his naked self gracelessly in the hot tub across from his brother. "And you don't have to wash me today, asshole, because you know how long that's gonna take."

Emotion crossed Sesshoumaru's face. Inuyasha grinned. Inuyasha loved this, annoying his brother to no end, drawing him in, making him so angry he was incredibly violent with him.

"What does that imply? I've washed you many times before Inuyasha. I was never _slow_."

Inuyasha knew Sesshoumaru wasn't stupid. Sesshoumaru was a far cry from stupid, he had a much higher intelligence than Inuyasha and wit as fast as a biting ice storm. Inuyasha knew what Sesshoumaru was implying.

"Slow as in the time, not your movement," Inuyasha replied cheekily. He began idly washing his arms, though he was in no hurry. "How long could it take you to wash my ass? I think you became a king of another kingdom from that last time."

Sesshoumaru seemed to be getting closer and closer, however he did not move from where he was languishing in the hot spring. Inuyasha realized he was the one who was edging closer to his half-brother, eager for a bite, but did not mind much. He allowed himself to get a little bit closer.

Before Inuyasha could keep track of things, Sesshoumaru had his bottom on ground and his head in an uncomfortable position half underwater. He could feel claws pinning him by his chest, sharp and strong. The kiss Sesshoumaru gave him was bruising from the pressure and scalding from the hot water. Almost like a slut, Inuyasha intertwined his tongue with Sesshoumaru's and sucked hard. A growl vibrated from Sesshoumaru's throat into Inuyasha's mouth. Inuyasha felt Sesshoumaru's tongue move, and then felt fangs pulling at his bottom lip.

When Sesshoumaru retreated, Inuyasha did bother hide his moan. But Sesshoumaru did nothing but laugh cruelly.

"Not today, brother," He said, standing up, "You have a princess to meet."

* * *

What a surprise Inuyasha and Kagome were met with that day.

They were not dazzled by each other, however they did keep a close watch on each other. Especially after Inuyasha watched Princess Kagome enter with blushed cheeks and a slightly dazed expression. It wasn't that he didn't think her attractive, he thought she looked radiant, except in a different way. She looked like she was a fresh catch from the sea of desire, and was still flopping around for more.

Inuyasha watched the Lady Kikyo, apparently a _close friend to Kagome's_, enter a safe period of time later than Kagome. She, too, was a beauty, but it was too girly and fragile for Inuyasha.

Kagome watched Inuyasha stare at her, snort, and then steal a glance at his half-brother, who seemed to resemble a brooding block of ice. She watched as he also regarded Kikyo with a skeptical manner, snort again, and steal another heated glance towards his half-brother. She raised her eyes, somehow fully aware he was laughing at their feminine beauty.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome seemed just a bit frightened of them: two males of demon blood. Her human parents, who had none of her holy powers, were warm and almost understanding of them. They were powerful in another light, politically, socially…but Kagome was looking at the two of them like they were brutes and that she would much rather…Inuyasha blinked. He couldn't help but laugh again.

Kagome watched as, after polite hellos and introductions, they began to know each other politically. Inuyasha began to point out some things on a map her father, the King, had drawn out. She immediately recognized he was slightly off in his geographic accuracy, but did not expect King Sesshoumaru to point this out. He guided Inuyasha's hand to the right spots and the given moments, as if out of habit, and corrected him by whispering to him over his shoulder. Inuyasha seemed to enjoy this. He gave King Sesshoumaru a cocky little smirk, but continued in his talk. He actually wasn't half the dim-wit she thought him to be.

Inuyasha watched as Lady Kikyo gave Kagome her archery bow, and then slipped the arrow case over Kagome's head and settled it on her back. He raised his eyes at the comfort in her slight touches, and the obvious ease Kagome felt when she was with her. Kagome then demonstrated her skill by shooting her arrow at the distant target, and hitting it right on. Inuyasha clapped with the others, his face twisted in a thoughtful expression as he watched her turn around and beam at Lady Kikyo.

Kagome watched Inuyasha faced off with his brother in combat. It felt as if King Sesshoumaru was taunting him, continuously drawing dangerously close to Inuyasha, and then with a little clash of swords he leaped away. King Sesshoumaru was faster, had more grace, and more experienced, but Inuyasha had brute strength and determination. With a carefully played mistake on King Sesshoumaru's part, Inuyasha had pinned him to the ground. They stayed like that for a moment, Inuyasha's arrogant little smirk playing at his mouth as he straddled his half-brother's hips, and then he let go and stood up. Kagome, looking a bit troubled, clapped lightly with the others.

Inuyasha watched Kagome as they sat down for lunch, which he had to admit was delicious. Sesshoumaru had already glared at him beforehand and reminded him that if he were to stuff himself, he should to it with manners. Fuck the asshole for being so damn…_neat_.

Then, Inuyasha found himself alone with Kagome at the table. Sesshoumaru and Lady Kikyo had gone off to talk with Kagome's parents, all of whom probably thought it would be sweet to leave the betrothed couple alone to their meal. Great, all this good food, and now he wanted to throw up.

"Inuyasha-sama?" Kagome began to say, "Would you care to try—"

"Cut the crap," Inuyasha bit back. "I know what's really going on here."

Kagome frowned, her mouth pursed and her delicate eyebrows knitted with confusion. "What? Are you suggesting my parents are dishonest?"

"Not them," Inuyasha grinned, loving her ignorance. "Now, I'm just saying that you're not being really subtle about it all."

"About what?" Kagome said impatiently. She couldn't believe she was marrying this man, no matter how highly he was born, no matter how powerful his family was.

Inuyasha finally snorted and let go of beating around the bush. "Of how hot you think that Lady Kikyo is, that's all."

Kagome stared at him, her mouth agape like a pretty little fish. Her entire face was red with embarrassment. "W-what?"

"And I'm telling yeh, you're not subtle at all," Inuyasha said, shaking his head.

Kagome looked as if she would slap him. "I'm very sorry you think that, Inuyasha-sama," She said coldly. "And I must say, you yourself are not one for being subtle. You like touching your _half-brother_ a lot, don't you?" Kagome gasped, this time looking shocked at herself. Oh, how she wished she had not said that.

Inuyasha merely shrugged at this. "Hey, we've had sex so many times it's not awkward when people point that out anymore."

"WHAT?" Kagome said loudly. In fact, she'd spoken so loudly Kikyo had to come in and see that everything was alright.

"Princess Kagome?" Her soft voice inquired as she stood at the doorway. Her gaze was on Kagome's face, which was still red as a tomato.

"She's fine," Inuyasha said, "I was just telling her a funny story, that's all. Please don't be alarmed." Well, that was partly true.

With a slow nod, Kikyo bowed and left them again without a sound. Inuyasha turned back to Kagome.

"Please tell me you've heard about sex," Inuyasha said, now wondering if the House of Priestess really was as strict and uptight as he thought.

"Of course I have!" Kagome peeped, trying to make a recovery.

"Yeah right," Inuyasha immediately shot back. "What have you ever done with Kikyo besides being polite and lady-like and more polite?"

Now she was looking extremely offended. Inuyasha grinned. Perhaps he could get out of her what she'd been doing before their little meeting.

"You are a rude young man," Kagome said rather coldly. "I need not reveal any of my business with you."

"Hey, do you know what I'm trying to get at here?" Inuyasha growled. "If neither of us want to marry each other, well we can find a way out of this."

Kagome raised her eyes. A chance to get out of marriage with Prince Inuyasha? She was all ears.

"Seriously, what've you ever done with Kikyo?" Inuyasha said skeptically.

Why did she think he would waver from that question? Nervously, Kagome bit at her lip. Inuyasha thought she looked rather cute. She wasn't very boring either, with her constant emotional outbreaks. But she was too human, and perhaps even too feminine for him.

"Do you think I am an innocent little girl?" Kagome said, finally with a regal tone. "I have kissed her."

"Where, on the cheek?" Inuyasha said. It was a joke, but if it were to be true he could just fall down laughing.

"No, on the lips," Kagome snapped at him coldly. "But obviously that has no meaning to you, who could go to hell and back with your bedroom chamber sins."

"Believe me, it wasn't just in the bedroom."

"Oh shut up, I don't want to hear it," Kagome said incredulously. "Aren't you aware that humans have an incest taboo? It may not be of any problem to your kind, but I've been raised—"

"In the House of Priestess, yeah," Inuyasha said. "And you know what I think of it? It's got a big tree trunk stuck up its ass. This place is so damn quiet and uptight!"

"Well in that case, the Western Lands' Castle is a place of sexual disaster," Kagome sniffed in response.

"When I'm there, you could call it that."

A silence fell upon them, awkward for Kagome but rather enjoyable for Inuyasha. Finally, he said, "So, that's what you were doing before you arrived today? Making out with Lady Kikyo?"

"Yes," Kagome said, flushing again. "And I'd appreciate it if you were to lower your voice."

"How was it?" Inuyasha said, completely ignoring her.

"Oh, is all you ever care about physical?" Kagome said, outraged. "All you care about is the outside, because you are simply that shallow? Have you no thought about my emotional feelings? A kiss, no matter how it was, can reveal love beyond what your stupid head can imagine!"

"Oh, so you love her," Inuyasha said in an annoyingly high-pitched voice. "And you think that in the end, that will solve everything? Love isn't a thing of gold, stupid girl. It's no fairy tale either."

"Stupid girl?" Kagome bit back venomously. "I ought to have you cursed for the many insults you've whipped at me today.

Inuyasha shrugged. "So you kissed her. And you love her. That's a start."

"You shallow being," Kagome scowled. "Do I even want to know what you were in the midst of before you arrived?"

"Heh, I was in the hot springs with Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said without breaking a sweat.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Right before…? Did you…?"

"Not today, thanks to you," Inuyasha said moodily. "We would've been late had we done anything."

"Ah," Kagome said in awkward understanding. "Should I be sorry to hear that?"

"Be whatever you want to be to hear that," Inuyasha said. "The point is, we've established we don't want a fucking marriage."

Kagome nodded.

"You can get us out of this."

Kagome was on the brink of nodding, and then she heard what Inuyasha said. "What? Why not you?"

"I already tried to get Sesshoumaru out of this. Didn't work. I could only get a small-scale meeting," Inuyasha said miserably. "You're the one who should try to do something this time."

"What could I possibly do?" Kagome said. "My parents are in desperate need of a strong demon alliance. Your family has been kind to us for centuries."

"I'm telling you, I can't do anything!" Inuyasha said. "My mother was a priestess, any children I have with a priestess will be powerful beyond what you or I have. And it was my father's dying wish that I be married to a priestess, as he was, and be happy with her."

Kagome blinked, not knowing of this. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," She said genuinely.

"I don't need tears," Inuyasha said quickly. That was another reason he disliked girls. They cried way too much, and he couldn't stand them crying.

"I wasn't going to cry, I was simply showing your father respect," Kagome said, snappily once again.

"Thanks, I guess," Inuyasha said. "But Sesshoumaru's always honored InuTaisho's wishes. He crowned me prince because my father wished it so. Now he's gonna get me the priestess bride."

"This is a disaster," Kagome sighed. Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

After a long silence, with nothing to listen to but the faint sounds of the others, Kagome spoke again. "Inuyasha?" She said tentatively. "Inuyasha do you…love Sesshoumaru."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said, his tone without perturb, as always.

"And does he love you back?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know," Inuyasha said honestly. "He used to hate me, did you know that? Hated me more than anything that ever walked this earth, and he told me that himself."

"Oh," Kagome said softly, knowing of nothing else to say.

Nervously, she went on. "We can keep this a secret, can't we Inuyasha?"

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"We can have a happy marriage if we remain friends," Kagome said reasonably. "You could allow that Kikyo live with me at your castle as a lady-in-waiting. You could also tell Sesshoumaru I respect you two, and have not a word against it."

Inuyasha thought about it for a minute. "I can't see anything that Sesshoumaru would argue against," He admitted.

Kagome beamed happily. "And we could act the loving couple in public and for our wedding. I just hope to Kami that your court is very accepting."

"They're more than accepting," Inuyasha said. "After seeing what I did to Sesshoumaru in public? It'll be like an elegant whorehouse. I hope you won't mind."

* * *

Epilogue

There is no epilogue. That is up for you to determine.


	3. InuHojo

**Title:** Inuyasha is a Yaoi Hater

**Summary: **Upon discovering he has become the resident whore of his fandom, Inuyasha is, to say the least, infuriated. But what if some select oneshots could change his mind? Inuyasha/Kouga, Inuyasha/Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha/Hojo, Inuyasha/Naraku.

**Warning: **yaoi…

and in this case, some very bad phone sex

Oneshot #3

Wrong Number

Kagome first began to worry about her vanity when Hojo stopped pestering her with endless dates and medicines, and simply left her alone for a while. And that, well, angered her. Embittered her. Upset her just a bit, that she was no longer the center of his attention. Admittedly, she hadn't wanted to be, but after facing near-death experiences and the uncaring attitude of her supposed trusted companion, she liked having someone making sure she was alright. So she did what any other schoolgirl would do, and checked out a chick book on it.

"One of the earliest instances at which vanity was given a name was in the Greek myth of Narkissos, more popularly known as Narcissus. Inuyasha, are you listening to me?" She demanded.

They were getting ready to leave that very evening, right after Kagome's mom insisted that they stay for dinner. Needless to say, Inuyasha was never very comfortable in Kagome's era, but rather than looking bored and aloof, he seemed on edge, even alarmingly guilty about something.

"Can we just get the hell outta here?" He grumbled, golden eyes darting left and right without his even noticing.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Why? What happened today while I was at school?"

"...Nothing."

"You didn't try to follow me, did you?" Inuyasha's ears clamped down on his head. "You did! You were at my school!"

"What of it?" He muttered, sounding very strange. "I didn't find you, anyway."

"Yeah, I suppose..." Kagome trailed off. "You usually find me by my scent pretty quickly though—"

"Well I just didn't this time!" He snarled, his defensive attitude taking Kagome aback for a bit, but not enough to leave her speechless.

"Why do you always have to be so rude? I'm sorry if I insulted your sense of scent or your youkai reputation, or something!" She said furiously, slamming the book down. "I'm going to see if my mom needs help. You stay put."

"...Keh."

And he did. Inuyasha was glad, in a way, because Kagome sitting there and interrogating him did nothing to calm his paranoia. He sat in silence for a while, staring at nothing but thinking deeply about what had happened that day. When Souta came in with a manga and drink in his hands, the phone began to ring. Inuyasha jumped, positively alarmed.

"Hi Inuyasha!"

"Stay back! It could be dangerous!"

"...that's our phone."

"Damn it kid, just tell me how to shut it up!" Inuyasha retorted, doing his best to not look dumb.

"You pick it up?" Souta proposed. "And say _moushi moushi_, that's polite."

Inuyasha picked it up, backwards, and did so, and the voice coming in from the speakers was the last he wanted to hear. "Hello? Am I speaking to Higurashi residence? This is Hojo—"

"Shit," Inuyasha hissed, reddening immediately. "Hey. Kid. Scram."

"What? Why?" Souta demanded. "Who is it? Give me the phone!"

"No! Uh...it's for me. He doesn't wanna talk to you. Go bother Kagome or something." It was an effective but surly way to make Souta stomp off into the kitchen. When Inuyasha made sure he was alone, he picked the phone back up, backwards once again. "Whaddaya want?"

"...oh," Hojo said softly, suddenly realizing who he was talking to. "Hi...um," and he seemed to be searching for a name, and Inuyasha realized he'd never given one.

"Inuyasha," he replied sullenly. "And…hey! What are you doing, talking to Kagome's house?"

"I happen to be a friend of Kagome's," he said stiffly, "and are you...her cousin?" He said it awkwardly. It was received just as awkwardly.

"_I'm_ her friend," Inuyasha proclaimed. "What are _you_ doing, being her friend? I thought all her friends were girls. Oh wait..."

Something akin to a squeak was heard on the other side. "I thought Kagome didn't own a cat," Hojo replied harshly, "oh wait, that's right..."

"Fuck you, man!" Inuyasha said, voice rising steadily. "I'm a dog, not a cat!"

"...What?"

"And I thought Kagome looked young. I guess she hangs out with twelve-year-olds to make her feel better about herself."

"I thought her grandpa was batshit, but I guess it just runs in the family."

Inuyasha scowled. This was getting serious. "Well I guess they teach every Japanese student to drop their pants around here. Oh wait, Kagome never did that, so I guess it's just you."

"You're the one with the long hair! That looks like it's dyed, too! Who's the girl now?"

"At least I don't have a-what do you call it-a _bowl cut_. Now that's just embarrassing."

"I thought you liked it, pervert."

"I did," Inuyasha said without realizing, and scrambled to save himself, "but only when it's...sweaty..."

The line was silent for a moment. Inuyasha thought that the youkai that he'd originally presumed to be inhabiting this contraption had disappeared, but then Hojo's voice reappeared. "I kind of...like your hair too. It's partly why I dropped my pants. I mean!—it was more because of your face."

"My face?" Inuyasha said, stunned.

"Or, you know, your arms. They're…nice."

"...Thanks," Inuyasha said, reddening steadily, "you don't have bad legs yourself.

"I run," Hojo said tightly, "and I ride my bike a lot."

"Bike? Oh you mean the thing with wheels. I thought only girls used those." Inuyasha grinned good-naturedly as the conversation took a turn backward. "Oh wait…"

Hojo let out a huffing noise. "Not only girls do it. I can ride it too."

"Can you? Any good?"

"Really, good actually. I'm probably fastest in my grade."

"Oh yeah?"

"I go long on that thing."

"Speed isn't everything," Inuyasha criticized lazily. "Agility is important too."

"I'm even better at that."

"Are ya?"

"You want me to prove it?"

"I'll make you prove it."

"I bet you'd like that, you filthy—"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked, standing stock still by the door as she stared at Inuyasha, one hand on the phone, the other on his crotch. The fact that the other hand was moving in slow circles to the sound of Hojo's voice wasn't exactly helping. Inuyasha looked down slowly at himself and, realizing his situation, promptly threw the phone fifteen feet in the other direction. "Oh my…_oh my GOD_, you were having _phone sex_ with _Hojo_?"

That's when he realized Kagome had probably heard that whole thing. "No!" he snapped quickly, wondering why his voice had suddenly gone so high-pitched. "I-I don't even know what a phone is!"

Needless to say, Kagome was in a hurry to get Inuyasha away from technology as soon as possible, so they packed dinner in boxes and bid the Higurashi family a hasty farewell. Kagome considered calling Hojo and apologizing, but…suddenly she felt he wasn't quite so deserving of her attention.

During the silence of the trip to the village, which wasn't silence so much as Kagome muttering under her breath and Inuyasha kicking at every stick and stone that came their way, Kagome wondered if maybe she might've overreacted and misinterpreted the situation. Maybe. So she asked, "You weren't really seeing Hojo when you came to my school right? I mean," she continued with a little laugh, "it's stupid that I thought this, but you two weren't actually doing each other in an empty classroom while I was just down the hall, right?"

Seeing as Kagome was merely met with continued silence, she thought it best to leave it alone.

_And fuck you, Hojo_, she thought crossly, _what horrible taste you have_.


End file.
